“The demons will hunt me, until I am dead”
by SiriusIsthar
Summary: How to deal with demons hunting you? Can you survive? Can you save the ones you love? Can somebody save you from your terrible desteny? Why not ask Ren, he is the one who's being hunted! R&R [Pirika&Ren]
1. Chappie 1

**I don't own Shaman King, so due with it!

* * *

**

**"The demons will hunt me, until I am dead"**

I decided to rewrite my story. I read it and I think it sucked. This one is much better then the first one. Please read and tell me what you think about it!

Summary: Ren is being hunted by demons. They want to kill him. Bason can't protect him any longer. Ren is acting strange and the others don't understand why. Can they save him from his terrible destiny? Pirika loves Ren. Does he love her too? What does Horohoro thinks about that? Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Pirika's diary

"Hi! I am Pirika. Today is 17 October. So my birthday was today! Now I am 15 years old! I love my brother Horohoro, but it is only sister love. Oh, bah! I am not up to incest. And he is not the only one I love. I have a huge crush on Ren. And that's true love! He is just so cute and I know in the inside he is really sweet. That's why I also invited him for my birthday party. Horohoro doesn't understand why!

I also invited Yoh, Anna, Tamao and Manta. It was a nice day. Horohoro bought me a very nice dress; it's red with a beautiful patron. I've put it on today, in my party. Yoh gave me a CD from Evanescence; it seems to be good music. Anna gave me a very beautiful necklace. Manta gave me a book; it seems to be quite an exciting story. Tamao gave me this diary. And Ren gave me very pretty earrings; I noticed they matched with my aqua eyes! I think I was blushing, when he gave them to me. And I am not sure, but I think he was blushing too!

We ate cake and watched a comedy film: Legally blond 2. I already had watched the first one and I was curious to see the second. Then we ate pizza and Horohoro put some music on. So everybody danced, well, not everybody, Ren didn't want to dance. He's so shy! There was also wine. Yoh brought it with him. The boys drank it and all of them became drunken! Anna only drank two glasses, and then she stopped. When Ren was drunken, he danced, and Oh! He dances so well! He is really hot! He also talked much more; he was much nicer than usual! He, my brother and Yoh were laughing so much! Manta fell quickly asleep. Then when it was around 1:00 a clock, I, Tamao and Anna decided to go to sleep. My apartment is small. So we've put Horohoro and Ren together, hihi. They won't like it when they wake up. Yoh and Anna stayed together on the visitors' bedroom. Me and Tamao stayed on my room and Manta stayed downstairs on the sofa."

Pirika's PoV

I was just finished writing this on my diary, when a scream broke the silence of the night. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I think it came from my brother's room. Tamao also woke up. "Who's screaming? What's going on?" she asked looking frightened at me. "Come, it think it comes from my brother's room." We walked to his room, I noticed Tamao was shaking a bit, she is like chicken, she is afraid of the dark, or maybe she thinks somebody is in our house, a thief or something. Anna, Yoh and Manta were also there.

Ren looked very confused and frightened.

"Uaaaauamm, what's going on, who's the screamer?" Yoh asked still halve sleeping. My brother laughed his head of and said: "Poor, scary, little Lenny had a bad dream, ahahahahah!" So Ren was the one who was screaming. Manta and Yoh, both laughed and Anna only said: "Hmmm." and then she turned her back to Ren and my brother. Suddenly Ren became all red and shouted: "You all, go away! Leave me alone! Horohoro stop laughing, you irritating idiot! Like if you never have a nightmare! Ahhhhhh! Shut up! Stop laughing!"

Then we decided to go away. My brother just continued laughing, Yoh and Manta were also laughing and telling jokes about Ren and what he could have dreamed about. Yoh said one which was quite funny: "Ren dreamed that Horohoro was kissing him and telling him that he has a huge crush on Ren, then Ren woke up with Horohoro next to him and yelled even more, ahahahahah!"

After this I went with Tamao to my room and went to sleep.

* * *

Horohoro PoV 

I was sleeping so peacefully in my bed, when I woke up with Ren next to me shaking. I thought: "Bah, why is this guy sleeping with me, in my bed? Euh, disgusting, I am going to wake him up."

Then I looked at him. He was very pale, strange, and I heard him saying something like: "No…please…stay away. …Ahhhhhhhhhh, no… JUNNNNNNN…ahhhhhhh…no…don't come any closer…leave her alone, leave me alone … ahhhhhhhhhhh … somebody help me!" "Hmm, he is having a nightmare, I am going to listen to it, before I wake him up." I thought. Then he started screaming even more, like if he was being murdered. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Then he woke up.

I teased Ren in front of everybody and he got so upset that after shouting and insulting me, he went away. He just stepped of the bed, walked to the door and banged it behind him. I don't know where he is going to sleep, but now I have the bed all for my own!

* * *

Ren PoV 

The demons are hunting me for more then two weeks. When are they going to stop? I can't hold it any longer. They only appear when I am alone or in my nightmares. Why do they want to kill me? The first time I saw them, I was training in the cemetery. They wanted to kill me and then Bason protected me. He was destroyed. Now I don't have a spirit. It's just like if I'm not longer a Shaman and I was one of the best! I don't even want a new spirit! I just want to be left alone. I want peace. Nobody knows about the demons. Not even Jun. One time, I was at home, there was a demon. He just stood there. And I asked if Jun saw anything, but she didn't saw the demon. I am the only one who sees them and they never stop, they only stop when I am dead. That's what they tell me every time.

This night I had a horrible nightmare again. I was at home. A demon wanted to kill me. I screamed for help. Then Jun appeared and the demon killed her. Afterwards he went behind me and started murdering me very slowly, I felt my soul abandoning my body and the pain was horrible. Then I woke up with Horohoro looking at me. Horohoro made fun of me, he is an idiot, and he doesn't even know what I dreamed. The others also find it funny. I hate them all! I don't even know what I am doing here with them! Well, some of them are my friends and Pirika is a very sweet girl and it was her birthday party today.

Now that I didn't want to sleep with Horohoro, I decided to pick Manta up from the sofa and just throw him on the floor. Then I tried to sleep on the sofa. But I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about the demons! Suddenly I heard a sound, first I thought it was a demon, but it was only Manta who woke up.

He looked angry at me and asked with his childish voice: "What are you doing in the sofa? I was sleeping there! Get of the sofa! You creep!"

I just answered coldly without getting of the sofa: "You are right, dwarf. You were sleeping on the sofa, but not any more. So go find another place to sleep. I won't go away. If you continue irritating me I will send you to the spirit world, so I guess you understand what I mean: I will kill you!" He looked very frightened at me, and I am sure he was shivering, ahahah! That gives me pleasure and it makes me feel better. So he went away, searching for a room where he could sleep.

After a few hours when I was nearly asleep, I saw a red light. I opened my eyes better and saw exactly what I didn't want to see. It was a demon. He was very tall and skinny, his black disgusting skin hardly covered his bones, and his eyes were red like blood. He opened his mouth to talk: "You die! You die! You die!" His voice was cold like freezing wind and his teed were yellow and sharp like knifes. The red light around him only became bigger and bigger, blinding me. I couldn't move, was I going to die? Was this another nightmare or was this real? I tried to scream, but my voice was too low to hear. The demon came closer; he put his hands around my neck and started strangling me. I couldn't breath. It was like my longs were going to explode. Everywhere in my body I felt a horrible pain, impossible to describe. My neck started burning like if he had fire in his hands. Then all became black.

* * *

**Do you want to know the rest? Review and tell me what you think about this. Should I post more?**


	2. Chappie 2

**Thanks very much for the reviews! Now I know you like my story, so I will continue!**

**By the way, I don't own Shaman King, but I think that's logic. ;)**

**

* * *

**  
Pirika PoV

It was 9:00 clock in the morning when I woke up. Tamao was reading a book next to me.

"Good morning!" she said smiling sweetly. "Shall we get dressed and eat breakfast? I waited for you!" Then she closed her book.

"Ok," I answered, hopping that Ren was already waking up. I've put a black skirt, with light purple panty's underneath and a lavender/pink shirt with long sleeves on. After that I've put some make-up. A bit lipstick, light eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara.

"You really look very pretty, Pirika! I think if the boys see you like that, they will fall instantly in love with you!" She said, giggling, but sounding a bit shy.

I laughed and walked out of my room. When I was heading to the kitchen, I stopped by the sofa. I blushed when I saw it wasn't Manta who was sleeping, but Ren! He looked so cute, like an angel! But then I took a better look at him, he was very pale, he had black underneath is eyes and he had red marks on his neck, like if somebody had tried to strangle him! And he wasn't breathing, he looked...dead! I snapped a scream out and put a hand in front of my mouth.

Tamao came running towards me: "Is there something wrong?" she asked, looking a bit surprised at Ren. "I thought Manta was sleeping on the sofa!" she said. "Is that why you screamed? Did you fright because you saw Ren?"

"N-no," I answered with my voice shaking. "Look at him. He…he looks so…" I couldn't say anything; I couldn't say he looked dead!

Tamao looked at him, after a while she looked worried at me and said: "He doesn't look very well! What could have happened?"

"Tamao, go get my brother, quick!" I said, sounding desperate. Tamao immediately obeyed.

Then I started shaking Ren. I shook him for a long time. "Ren, please wake up! Ren don't do this to me!" I felt tears coming in my eyes. But finally Ren opened his eyes very slowly.

He looked surprised and confused at the same time. Then he looked better at me and blushed, he tried to hide it, but couldn't! I had to blush too. I think he also loves me! That's great! But I don't have the courage to ask him what he feels towards me. Instead I asked softly with a sweet voice, trying to remain calm:

"Ren, are you feeling all right? You look sick and you have red marks on your neck. What happened? Did somebody tried to strangle you? Do you need a doctor?"

"I feel all right. I don't know how those marks appeared on my neck." I could see he was lying and I am not sure, but it looked like if he had fear in his eyes.

Then Tamao and Horohoro came rushing towards me. "What's going on? Is there something wrong with Ren?" my brother asked, looking confused and a bit worried. Then he looked at Ren and said: "Wow, man! You look like a dead zombie! And what are those marks on your neck? Did you do that yourself? Did you became mad or something? Mad little Lanny! Hihihihi!"

"Horohoro, that's not funny!" I shouted. Ren looked angry at my brother, but didn't say anything.

Then my brother became serious: "Come on Ren, tell us what happened?"

Ren looked down at the floor and answered: "Nothing."

"But, why do you look so sick, then?" my brother asked again.

Ren didn't answer, at the same time, Yoh, Anna and Manta appeared. Manta was talking to Yoh about how Ren expulsed him from the sofa. Yoh seemed to find it funny and laughed. "Yes, Manta, that's Ren! Ren and Anna are quite the same, don't you think so?" he said, laughing out loud.

"Hihihi, yes, Anna would have expulsed me from the sofa as well!" Manta answered.

"Oh, yes, be sure I would." Anna answered coldly, looking a bit angry at Manta and Yoh, because they thought she and Ren had so much in common. I think Anna can't stand Ren. Maybe they have too much in common. Then she looked at Ren and asked:

"Have you drunk to much wine, yesterday night?"

Ren, once again didn't answer. "Did you hear me? Or are you deaf?" Anna asked, not accepting to be ignored.

"I don't know." Ren answered weakly.

"What don't you know? If you're deaf or not? I bet you are!" my brother said, irritating Ren again.

"No, you imbecile! I mean, I don't know if I drank too much. But I guess it's to difficult for you to understand with your chicken brains." Ren answered looking furious at my brother.

They are always arguing. Anna laughed and said: "I have to agree with you, Ren!"

"Ohhhhh, you two are just the same! And I don't have chicken brains!" my brother yelled trough the room.

"Shut up, Horohoro!" Anna said looking dangerous. My brother immediately closed his mouth. Then she faced Ren again: "Well, if you don't want to say what happened, it's your problem. I don't believe this is just because of drinking wine!"

"Leave me alone!" Ren said, sounding very annoyed. Then he went to the kitchen.

"Hmm," was the only thing Anna said. Then she demanded Tamao to make breakfast for her. Afterwards she switched the television on and sat on the sofa. Tamao went quickly to the kitchen. I went behind her. I sat next to Ren, who was drinking milk, as usual.

Then my brother came in, he started teasing Ren again. I don't know about what, because I was talking with Tamao. I only know that my brother didn't stop, he went on and on, continued joking and teasing and Ren exploded, he stood up and yelled the most horrible things you can imagine:

"I can't stand you! Why don't you leave me alone? Why don't you keep your Shit mouth for one time closed? I whish I never had met you! I wish you didn't even existed! No! You know what I wish? I wish you've Died burned, together with you're stupid parents! I don't even want to imagine how they were, to have a brainless clown like you as their son! Just drop dead! Drop dead and never come back! Don't look at me like that! I Hate You! If you don't leave me alone, I'll Kill you! Do you understand? I KILL YOU! I …"

"Enough," I yelled, I was furious! My brother's eyes were watery. He was near crying! Tamao had her mouth open, definitely in shock. Ren went to far this time! Then I was the one who yelled at him, I just couldn't hold my words:

"Ren, you know something? You're not that perfect! You're even worse then your father! I hate you! And I never want to see you again! Go away! Leave my apartment, right now!"

But then I stopped and I immediately regret about what I said, because Ren stood up, he ran out of the kitchen, tears forming in his eyes, falling down, making little rivers on his face.

I never saw Ren crying before and I never wanted to see him cry, but now, I was the one who made him cry. I felt bad. I felt like a bitch and I didn't have the courage to go behind him.

* * *

Yoh PoV

I was laughing and joking with Manta and Anna was watching TV. Suddenly we heard Ren yelling in the kitchen, but the door was closed, so we couldn't hear what he was saying. Then he stopped yelling, instead we heard Pirika shouting.

"Wow, what's going on in there? Are Ren and Pirika arguing? I thought they were in love!" I said, grinning.

"Yeah, I think they will end up fighting and rolling on the floor." Manta said, laughing, he himself rolling on the sofa, next to Anna, with her looking very serious at him, like if he was crazy, I laughed too.

But we stopped, because the kitchen door slammed open, now, nobody was shouting, what we didn't aspect, was what we saw. Manta's mouth opened and Anna's eyes opened slightly, her eyes were no longer fixed on the TV, but on... Ren!

Ren came running into the living room, crying. He put his coat on and ran quickly to the front door. I ran behind him. He ran out of the apartment, down the stairs. I caught him in the street. I held him tight against me, he tried to free himself, he fought against me, still crying, but I didn't let him go.

"Ren calm down! What's going on? Why are you crying?" I asked.

"L-let me go! I want to go home!" he snapped out.

"But Ren, why are you crying? What happened in the kitchen?" I asked, stroking him on his back, trying to calm him down. It was awful to see his bright golden eyes, now red and filled with tears.

"Please Yoh, just let me go," he said weakly. "Let me go! I want to go home! This is not my place! You are not my friends!" now he was screaming and crying even more. He tried to push me away from him.

"Don't say that! You are our friend! Ren, you are always welcome! Stop crying and come back inside. Ok? It's cold, lets go back!" I smiled at him.

Then I let him go and pulled my hand out to him. Waiting for him to give me his hand. But he didn't give me his hand, he looked one last time at me, in a very sadly way, then he turned his back and ran away.

My smile was gone, now I also felt sad. Then I went back inside.

* * *

Horohoro PoV

I don't understand Ren. He insulted me in a horrible way and then if Pirika says something, he just burst in tears. I thought Ren was my friend, but now I really don't know what to think about. Well! Maybe I shouldn't be his friend any longer. But his words hurt! I don't want him to hate me! To say the truth, I really feel sad and he hurt my feelings! I hope he didn't meant what he said. I felt like to cry. I am happy I could control myself.

Now Yoh is back. Ren didn't come with him. Yoh is smiling, but I think he's acting.

"Ren went home. What happened in the kitchen?" Yoh asked looking at my sister.

Then she told him everything, about the insults and the arguing.

"You shouldn't have said that he's worse then his father. His father treated him very badly and I think Ren has a kind of trauma." Anna said, looking very serious. Yoh signed.

"Well! What Ren said to me wasn't that nice either! He said I should have burned together with my parents! Do you think that's normal? Pirika had all the right to say, what she said to him!" I answered very upset, defending my sister.

"I don't agree with you! I made Ren cry. I didn't even meant what I said. I said I hated him, but that's absolutely not true! I like him very much and I didn't wanted to hurt his feelings!" Pirika said this looking very guilty, and then she started crying as well.  
"I-I like him and...sniff.. now he thinks…sniff…that I hate him!"

"Pirika, sweetheart! Please don't cry! When you see Ren again, you can tell him you're sorry!" I said, hugging her, she sniffed and then controlled herself and stopped crying. I am afraid she's in love with Ren! She seems to like him really very much!

"Everything is going to be all right, believe me!" Yoh said, with a big smile on his face.

Then Anna got up, "Come, lets go home!" she demanded.

"But Pirika..." said Manta.

"No buts! Her brother knows, how to calm her down! We cannot do anything to help her! Besides Yoh has to train!" Anna said, looking angry at Manta.

"But..." again Manta said.

"No buts!" now Anna looked dangerous. She walked to the door and Yoh, Manta and Tamao followed her.

"See you at school!" Yoh said, waving at me and Pirika, before he went away.

"Bye!" I answered. "Come on, Pirika, forget Ren! If he wants to be stupid, let him be!" Pirika looked sad at me. Then she said: "I want to be alone."

Afterwards she went to her room.

Poor Pirika, yesterday was her birthday, it was a nice day, but I can't say the same thing about today. Stupid Ren! Why did he have to say those things. My sister was so happy and now she's very sad. But in the other side, Ren was also crying and before that, he looked sick. He had red marks on his neck. I ask my self what happened to him. I just hope he's all right.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!  
In the next chapter, the problem about the demons will continue. So, you will discover what happens to Ren after he goes home. Please continue with reviewing!**


	3. Chappie 3

**Thanks for the reviews! And I don't own Shaman King!

* * *

**

**Ren PoV**

"I don't have friends! Everybody hates me! Even Pirika hates me! She thinks I'm worse then my father and she's probably right!" I thought while I ran through the park, I stopped crying, I didn't want the other people seeing me cry, but I admit, it's difficult to control myself!

I thought they were my friends, I thought Pirika loved me, but it was all an illusion. How could I be so stupid? How could I think somebody ever would like me? And even be in love with me? But it's all my fault, I was the one who insulted Horohoro, I don't even know what I said, but I know I said horrible things. Finally I had some friends, and now I lost them!

I opened the door of my house and went inside. Jun was flirting with Bailong as usual. Then she saw me and stopped.

"Hi Ren!" she said smiling at me. "Was the party nice? You look a bit sad! Is there something wrong?" now she looked worried at me.

"No, everything is all right!" I answered.

"What are those marks on your neck? " she asked, still looking worried.

"Horohoro tried to strangle me. I am tired, I am going to sleep." I answered.

I am not going to tell her about the demons and about the arguing, she cannot help me, nobody can. Then I went quickly to my room, giving her no time to answer. I let myself drop on to the bed and fall directly asleep.

(Ren's nightmare)

"Where am I?" I looked around; darkness and sinister trees surrounded me.

"Ren help me!" I heard a girl's voice, sounding desperate, it sounded like Pirika.

I started to run in the voice's direction.

"Where are you?" I shouted, my voice echoing through the darkness.

"Help me? Ahhhhh!" now, it sounded like if she was in pain.

"Hold on!" I yelled, and then I finally arrived.

Pirika lied down on the ground with tears in her eyes. "Ren, help me," she said weakly.

A repulsive dark green demon was cutting her stomach open with his huge claws. He had hair in front of his red blood eyes and a malicious smile on his face. Then he opened his mouth, showing his yellow sharp teeth, he started drinking Pirika's blood.

"Now, she is mine. It's to late! You cannot save her! I have her blood. Just like your sister. This is a nightmare, but it will become true. Your sister will be first and then Pirika will be next!" he said with a lunatic look in his eyes.

"No! Leave them alone! If you want me, why do you do that to them?" I asked him.

"Because we want to torture you first! Now say goodbye to your dear Pirika!" Then he bit her on her throat, sucking all her blood, like a vampire. She fainted and I woke up.

(end of Ren's nightmare)

"It's just a nightmare! It can't be true! It's just a nightmare! But the demon said it would become true! Or is it just my fantasy?" I thought and I panicked. I was sweating and shivering. Then I felt dizzy and fell unconscious.

* * *

**Yoh PoV**

Five weeks pasted and Ren still doesn't show any sign of life.

Three day's after Pirika's party I decided to phone Ren's house. But he didn't want to talk to me.

Jun picked up the phone: "Hi, this is Jun Tao" she said.

"Hey Jun! Everything all right with you? It's me, Yoh!"

"Oh, hi Yoh! I am all right."

"Can I talk to Ren?" I asked.

"Sure! I will call him." Then I heard her yelling: "Ren! Ren! Yoh is on the phone, he wants to talk to you!" Afterwards I heard Ren screaming: "I don't want to talk to him! He is not my friend! Tell him to leave me alone!"

"I am sorry Yoh, but he doesn't want to talk to you. Did something happen?" she asked me.

"Yes, I think there is something wrong with Ren."

"With Ren! What do you mean?" she asked surprised.

Then I heard Ren again, screaming at Jun again. "Don't talk to that idiot!" and then he picked up the phone and yelled at me: "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Afterwards he hanged up.

Well, I didn't like his behaviour at all, and actually I don't understand why he's acting like that. I didn't do him something wrong. Anna says it's stress. She's probably right.

Anyway, Ren is not in the same school as me, Ren is in a private school and Anna, Manta, Tamao, Horohoro and Pirika who moved to our city, are in the same school us me, the public school. So we also don't see Ren at school. That's why I went with Manta after the lessons to Ren's house, to talk with him and discover what's wrong.

I rang on the bell; Manta couldn't reach it, hihihi!

Ren opened the door and his eyes widened. I looked inside and he seemed to be alone.

"Hi! We decided to visit you!" I said with my charming smile. Manta remained a bit behind me. Possibly afraid of Ren kicking him.

"Don't you understand? I don't want to see you!" Ren said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't like you!" Ren was becoming angry by now.

"I thought we were friends." I answered.

"You thought wrong." He said coldly.

"Why are you acting so odd? What's your problem?" I asked calmly.

"You're my problem right now! You and your silly doggy" he shouted with anger in his eyes and pointed at Manta, who shouted: "I am not a dog!"

"I just wanted to help you." I said, interrupting them, sounding disappointed.

"Nobody can help me." He muttered. Manta looked surprised.

"But Ren, tell us at least what's wrong! I am not the only one who's worried. Pirika is sad, she misses you." When I said this, Ren became a bit red and looked down. He definitely loves her! "She didn't mean what she said to you." I added.

"I don't want to involve you, you cannot help me." By this, he closed the door in front of us.

Manta and me couldn't do anything, but go away, back home.

So, this is what happened five weeks ago. Anna said that we better leave Ren alone. If he wants our help, he will ask for it. Pirika is sad, but doesn't protest. Horohoro is quite upset and says Ren is just a stupid idiot. So I decided to give up. Manta doesn't seem to have any problem with it; I think he's quite happy, I mean Ren is always bad to him. Actually we lost contact with Ren. But Tamao thinks we should help him, she said she had horrible vision about Ren.

* * *

**Tamao PoV**

I think Ren is in great danger!

I had a vision about him. He seemed to be so frightened, so afraid, so desperate!

It was raining outside; there was thunder and lightning. Ren went home quickly, totally wet. He looked frightened around, like if he was being followed.

Then he opened the door of his house. He switched on the light and fear appeared in his eyes. He looked around; the walls were covered with blood.

He ran through the corridor, screaming: Jun! Jun! Where are you?" he sounded desperate.

Suddenly there was also blood on the floor, Ren slipped and fell on the blood, tasting it and painting his clothes red. He got back on his feet and continued running, suddenly he stopped, his eyes widened in shock and he didn't move, he just stood there, looking at the floor.

But I don't know what was on the floor, because my vision finished.

* * *

**Do you still like my story? Shall I update more?  
Please review! All flames are accepted!**


	4. Chappie 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. I am sorry, I took so long to update, but I had so much homework, that I didn't have time to write. But here's a new chapter!**

**I don't own Shaman King (only the demons)**

**

* * *

**  
_The day after Tamao's vision:_

Ren PoV

I am so glad school finished for today! It was so boring and I have lots of homework!

I walked quickly through the corridors, not in the mood to see my fan girls.  
I was nearly outside, when a bunch of girls started running in my direction. Oh no!

"Ren! Ren, sweaty wait for us!"

"OH! Look there he is!"

"Ren go out with me!"

"I love you!"

"You're so handsome and so coooooooool!"

They caught me, kissed me and squeezed me! "Ahhhhh! Stop! Ahhh! I don't love you! Let me go! I have to go home! LET ME GO!"

I threw some of them at the floor and escaped like that. The girls remained yelling my name. I cleaned the lipstick of my cheeks and ran as fast as I could. Every day the same thing! Everyday those stalkers find me! And I am not interested in them!

I stopped running a few streets further. I felt a few drops. The sky was extremely dark; it was definitely going to rain. I continued walking. Suddenly it began to rain very hard and it began to thunder and lighting. I started running again; my clothes and hair were totally wet.

I stopped abruptly, because I heard somebody calling me with a cold voice:

"_Ren...Tao..._"

"Who's there?" I asked.

"_I don't have a name._" The voice answered.

"Where are you?" I asked, not liking this at all.

"I am inside your mind." He answered, whispering.

Am I becoming crazy? Am I becoming paranoid? Or is it another demon? Then my thoughts were interrupted.

"You're end is close! You will taste blood and fear!" the voice said, this time hard and cruel.

Now I knew it, I wasn't crazy. It was a demon! But this time, he was in my mind.

I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. My end was close! I started running. I felt panic, I felt fear and I couldn't calm down. It was raining even harder and I struggled many times, before I reached my house. I looked around, anxious for seeing a demon, but there was nothing.

I searched for my keys and opened my house door. It was dark, so I switched on the light.

Then my heart jumped. The walls were red, covered by blood, which was dripping down to the floor. I shivered. Oh, no! Jun! I hope Jun isn't home.

I ran again, calling: "Jun! Jun! Where are you?" my voice sounded strange and desperate. My heart was clopping too fast. My blood felt like freezing inside my veins. I slipped on the blood and fell on my face, colouring my clothes and tasting it, without knowing whom blood it was. Hoping it wasn't from Jun. I stood up, shaking all over my body. I ran again and then stopped.

In the wall was written with huge, red letters, with blood: "This is your fault! You are next!"

I looked at the floor and I stopped breathing, I stayed immobilized. I couldn't move, I was too shocked to react or make any sound. I stood there, like if was a statue, without live.

My sister was lying on the floor. Her throat was cut open. Her blood was on the floor. Her eyes were lifeless, but they still could show fear. Nothing more then fear.

I don't know for how long I stood there, with only this horrible image in my mind. But I felt somebody grabbing me and taking me away.

* * *

Pirika PoV

I was with my brother and friends in the Asakura mansion when somebody rang on the bell.

"I will open the door!" I said, standing up.

I opened the door and was surprise to see Bailong, Jun's boyfriend, standing there.

"I wish to speak with Yoh Asakura." He said looking awfully serious.

"Yoh! Bailong is here! He wants to talk to you!" I said. Yoh came immediately with Manta and Horohoro following him.

"What did Ren do this time?" my brother asked with a silly grin.

"Ren didn't do anything, he's a victim, just like Jun. This is serious." He looked sad.

"What happened?" Yoh asked looking rather surprised.

"It's a long story." He answered.

"Tell us! We have enough time!" Horohoro said.

"Ok. And listen carefully! I just discovered Ren is being hunted by demons. Demons, which come directly from hell. They want to kill him, but before that, they want to torture him and make his life miserable. They started 7 weeks ago, when they destroyed Bason. And I discovered all this today, because I tried to protect Jun when they tried to kill her. I couldn't do anything. They killed her and I was too weak to help. The only thing I can do before I go to the spirit world is to inform you of this. Ren is at home, he's shocked, because he fond Jun dead."  
Then he stopped talking and just disappeared, suddenly he just wasn't there.

It was such a horrible story! Ren's sister was dead! I asked myself how Ren was feeling, poor Ren, we really have to help him! Now I was worrying about him. I looked at my brother; he was with his mouth wide open. Manta said: "Gosh…" and nothing more. Yoh looked shocked, then Aminamaru appeared.

"I think Bailong went to the spirit world. He will be in peace, but not Ren. The worst thing that can happen to a person, is to be hunted by demonical creatures. Ren is in great danger! Yoh, you have to help him."  
He said this, looking nearly as serious as Bailong. And that really frightened me. Was I going to lose Ren?

"Yes, you're right! Lets get Ren! Horohoro, Manta! Come with me!" Yoh answered. Then he went away followed by the boys.

"I want to go too!" I yelled.

"No! Pirika, you stay!" my brother yelled back. Then Tamao and Anna took me to the living room. They had heard everything, dough they were inside. Tamao looked worried and Anna looked severe.

"Why is Ren being hunted by demons? How is that possible?" I asked, halve in a panic.

"I don't know why! Nobody knows, but it's the reality." Anna answered, softly, but coldly.

"Sit down and stay calm! Yoh is going to bring Ren here. Everything is going to be all right." She said, sounding as bossy as usual. Does she ever feel worried about somebody?

* * *

Horohoro PoV

I am glad Pirika didn't went with us to Ren's house, because when we opened the door, all we saw, were walls painted by blood, like in a horror film! Really awful!

"Yoh, this is creepy!" Manta said holding himself tight against Yoh's leg.

"We have to find Ren!" he said, looking extremely serious, I think I never saw him that serious before.

"Ren! Ren! Ren!" we shouted, but nobody answered.

We walked slowly and carefully. I must admit, I was afraid not to find Ren, or even worse, to find him dead. But then we saw him. He stood in the kitchen, immobilized, very pale, his sister was dead on the floor and he was looking at her. I never saw something so horrific before.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Manta snapped a scream out, when he saw Jun.

"Ren, we are here. Come with us." Yoh said softly and then shook Ren. But Ren didn't react, it was really creepy, Ren had his eyes open and he didn't move. I think he didn't even saw us. He was shocked and didn't saw or heard anything around him.

"Ren?" I said, not knowing what to do. "Ren, please react! Come on, don't stand there like a statue, do something!" I began to panic.

Then Yoh put a hand on my shoulder and said calmly: "Leave him. He needs time. He's shocked. We have to take him away."

"And Jun? What are we going to do about her?" I asked, without looking at her. It's too horrible to see.

"We phone the police, when we are home. Lets just take Ren!" Yoh answered. Then he grabbed Ren and forced him to walk.

When we arrived, Pirika immediately ran towards us. She went to Ren and hugged him.

"Ren, everything is going to be all right! You're save here!" She said, looking very worried at him. He was still shocked, not noticing anything around him.

Tamao went to kitchen to make a cup of thee for Ren. And Anna forced him inside. I think she is much more worried then she seems. She sat him on the sofa and said something so softly that I couldn't understand. Pirika sat next to Ren, looking very worried and holding his hand tightly, like if she was afraid to lose him.

Tamao brought the thee, with her hands shaking and we forced Ren to drink it, afterwards he woke up of the shock and looked frightened around. Then he probably remembered what happened, because silent tears left his eyes, forming rivers on his face. He didn't say anything. Pirika put an arm around him and stroke him, saying that she liked him very much and that she was very sorry for what happened to him and Jun. Then Anna bought a tablet box and gave one tablet to Ren.

"What are those tablets for?" I asked.

"It's for calm him down, he will fall asleep." She answered, looking concerned at Ren, then she turned her back to us and went to her room. She never wants to show her feelings.

After a while, Ren fell asleep, with his head on my sister's shoulder.

* * *

**I hope you still like it. In the next chapter, there will be more romance.**

**By the way, I don't have anything against Jun, Bason and Bailong, it just makes part of the story! Don't think I liked to kill Jun!**

**Review! And all flames are accepted!**


	5. Chappie 5

**Thankies for all the reviews! Here's a new chapter and I hope it's still good. I know it took very long with uptading, but first I was in vacantion and then I had school and lots of homework as usual! So sorry! I'll uptade more as soon as I can! **

* * *

Anna PoV

I went to my room and sat nearby the window, looking at the stars.

I am worried, but I won't show it to the others.

This isn't good, Jun is dead and Ren is broken. It's too much for him! Why are those demons hunting him? They must have a reason, or they are sent by somebody, or Ren did something wrong, they can't just hunt him like that; they must have a reason, a very good reason.

I will ask Manta to do some research, at least he's useful for something, that little irritating dwarf! I don't understand why Yoh likes him so much.

At least it's Ren who's being hunted and not somebody else, it's not that I think it's fair, but I think another person wouldn't hold it, Ren is strong, that I must admit, I know he will recover.

I must say, it was really shoking, seeing him like this. I just hope he will be better tomorrow. At least Pirika will take care of him, it's oblivious they are in love. Ren can hide it a bit, but Pirika can't hide any longer. It won't take long before they are dating.

I better go to sleep, tomorrow I will have school. I will try to stop worrying. But before I go to sleep, I will demand Manta to do research, then he can start immediately, I don't care if it's already late. Ren needs help!

* * *

Manta PoV

I was downstairs looking at Ren, who was sleeping against Pirika and she was stroking him carefully. She's really very worried! Damm! She will never like me. She loves that idiot and I hate him! I am so jealous of him!

In one side it's good he's being hunted, but know Pirika is so worried, she won't think about anything else. I hope the demons kill him, then she cannot date him, maybe she will date me instead! I smiled slightly, when I thought about this.

I feel a bit pity for Jun; the demons should kill Ren and not somebody he likes, that's really cruel! Well, at least he's suffering!

"This is really awful! Poor Ren, I wish I could help him! But I guess nobody can!" I said to Yoh, who was talking with Horohoro. Tamao signed, looking worried at Ren. None of them notices I am lying! Yoh was just going to say something when Anna appeared.

"Well, Manta, if you want to help Ren, then you do it. Why don't you start right now! Go do research about the demons! Find a way to stop them from killing Ren! And find out why they are hunting him! Come on! Make or self useful!" she said coldly and bossy.

"But..." I said, not liking this at all. I don't want to help him!

"No buts," she said dangerously. "Go home and look in your books, maybe you can find something! He needs help as quick as possible!" she added sounding angry.

"Ok." I answered irritated, and then I went away.

"Good luck!" Yoh said, sounding cheerfully again.

* * *

Ren PoV

I opened my eyes slowly, it was dark. Somebody was holding my hand tightly. I looked up and saw Pirika. She was sitting on a chair next to my bed, she was sleeping. I felt warm inside; she looks so peaceful and sweet. I wish she were my girlfriend.

Then I send these thoughts away. My sister is dead and I am thinking about dating! Why did Jun had to die? Must I commit suicide or must I revenge? If I commit suicide, everything is finished, but then I would be a weakling and it won't resolve anything. I feel depressed, but I must revenge! The demons killed my sister and I will find a way to destroy them. Even if it's the last thing I do.

I couldn't control my feelings; my eyes became watery and had to cry. I miss my sister, she didn't deserve to die, she didn't do anything wrong, it's not fair!

I freed my hand from Pirika and went outside. It's cold, but it doesn't matters. I sat on the grass and looked at the stars, then I stopped crying. When I feel miserable, I look at the stars and feel serene. It always helps. I looked at all of the shinning points in the sky and imagined that Jun was one of them, looking at me, I smiled slightly.

Then I felt an arm around me. I frightened and looked next to me. I was relieved when I saw it was Pirika.

* * *

Pirika PoV

I've put an arm around Ren and smiled when he looked at me.

"They are so beautiful!" I said looking at the stars, sounding dreamy.

"Just like you." he muttered, he was blushing and I think he didn't wanted to say it out loud.

"Thanks," I said, also blushing. "Ren, I like you very much and. I-I think it's so awfull what happened! I want to help you! I want to take care of you! I-It's a strange feeling, I want to be with you all the time!" I confessed this, not knowing were I've got the courage to tell him that. I looked at him, waiting for an answer.

He looked surprised and answered: "I have the same feeling," then he was silent for a moment. Afterwards he said what I wanted to hear since the moment I've met him: "I love you." then he looked down.

"I love you too." I answered softly. It was so romantic! Telling each other we were in love under the stars!

Then he looked at me and smiled, we brought our faces closer to each other, I felt him breathing, then I felt his lips touching mine and we kissed. We kissed for a long time and then we stopped and blushed. I never felt so happy before in my whole life. Finally Ren is mine!

"We better go back inside. It's cold." Ren said shivering slightly. Then we walked away, hand in hand. We went back to Ren's room.

"Can I stay with you?" I asked shyly.

"Of course," he answered. "This time, I don't want to be alone!"

Then I went in bed and lay close to him. He held himself tightly against me and fell quickly asleep. I staid awake for a long time. I looked at Ren, who was sleeping peacefully, like an angel. I stroke him softly and told him how much I loved him. Afterwards I fell asleep as well.

When I woke up, the sun was shinning on Ren. He looked even more beautiful then usual. Then I kissed him on his forehead and noticed it was too warm. I looked worried at him and shook him slightly. He woke up and looked tired at me.

"Ren, how are you feeling?" I asked, stroking him on his head, his hair felt so soft!

"I am all right, only a bit tired," he answered. I think he's lying.

"You're warm, you must have temperature!" I said.

"I am ok, truly!" but then he closed his eyes and I noticed he was shivering.

Then I left the room to get a thermometer.

* * *

Horohoro PoV

Pirika entered the kitchen at 7:45 and still with her nightdress on!

"Pirika, you have to hurry up, soon we have to go to school!" I said.

"I am not going," she answered. "Anna, where is the thermometer?"

"It's in the bathroom." Anna answered, a bit surprised.

"Are you sick?" I asked. "And where have you slept? I went to your room and you wasn't there!" I added, finding this very strange.

She turned red and answered: "I stayed with Ren and I am not sick, but he is."

Now, I became furious: "You slept with Ren in the same bed? Pirika you're only 15!" I yelled trough the room.

"What do you think I am? We didn't do anything wrong!" she yelled back.

The others were all surprised. "Did I miss something?" asked Yoh.

"Well, Ren and I are dating, he said he loves me and I love him too!" my sister answered angry.

"You didn't even ask my permission! I don't want you to date Ren! Where's that disgusting fool?" I shouted at her. Then I ran out of the kitchen, searching for Ren.

"Horohoro! Leave him alone! I love him!" Pirika yelled and ran behind me. Yoh ran behind her.

I found Ren quickly, when he saw me, his eyes widened and he ran out of his room, I ran behind him shouting: "You cannot date my sister! I will show what's good for you!"

"Ahhhhhh! Leave me alone! Crazy idiot!" he yelled back.

"Leave him!" I heard Pirika screaming, behind me.

"Horohoro, calm down! Stop running!" Yoh said, still chasing us.

Then after running for a while, Ren fell on the floor, he was breathing hardly, like if he had ran for one hour and he was very pale. First I was going to hit him, but when I saw like that I stopped.

"Never sleep with my sister again!" I yelled at him. Then Pirika and Yoh arrived and grabbed me, so I couldn't hit Ren.

Ren looked exhausted and collapsed, leaving my sister very worried.

* * *

**Finally romance! Well, I hope you liked it! Review!  
I will begin with the next chapter! **

* * *


End file.
